Avery Chase, Librarian
(Roleplayed by Oniongrump) Name: '''Avery Chase '''Nicknames: '''( will let others decide ) ''Gender:'' Male '''Age: Early twenties Faction/Race: Monster/Behemoth ( arctic ) Personality: Avery often comes off as laid back and easy to talk to, regardless of who it is. Though whether this is a facade or not is unknown. To be truthful, Avery can be very hot tempered and stubborn; sometimes lashing out before thinking things through. ( hence the reason he's at Amityville Academy to begin with ) Though this usually only happens if someone manages to push him far enough over the edge. Despite this, he genuinely tries to get along with everyone he meets and will give a go at the "forgive and forget". Or at least, he likes to think so. He'll often dish out a little bit of revenge before giving that a shot. Other Things to Know ''' *Avery is a notorious eavesdropper. He will not hesitate to listen in on conversations; private or not, if he thinks there might be some interesting valuable information. *In his reports, Avery writes down a load of useless information along with information that might be of some value. He purposely does this so that whoever has to read through it has one hell of a time doing so. Count it as temporary pay back! *Avery's human form comes off as 'weak' and therefore he is usually underestimated. Though rather than taking it poorly, it is something that he takes great joy in. *His human form also gives no sign that he is a behemoth and he probably won't mention that he is one either. He likes it when people make guesses. '''What do they do at Amityville Academy? WHAT IS YOUR CHARACTER'S IC JOB: Avery works in the library. His job is mostly organizing the shelves; putting books back where they belong; helping students find particular books; hunting students down who don't return them on time etc. etc. Though his real job is espionage. He works for the Bogeymen, but due to punching a certain superior ( which he thought was a good idea at the time ;;; ), he was sent to Amityville academy to sniff around rumors and uncover any secrets that may be hidden within the schools library or around the school in general. He is also there to scout any future candidates for the Bogeymen. Natural Ability: Super Strength ( 'nough said ;;; ) 'FEAR: '''Charge! - Rush / Heave - Technically Avery can use his FEAR in two ways. ( it's the the same, just different ways of carrying it out ) He can either use "rush" which he does by concentrating his FEAR, before charging the opponent and body slamming them. Or he can use "heave" which he does by concentrating his FEAR again, though instead of body slamming them, he tosses them into the air. Both are physical moves, as well as power moves and can cause the opponent to become disoriented. As a side note. Avery prefers to be in his natural form when using his FEAR ability, so he'll rarely ever use it in human form. '''Physical Description: ' Height: Despite the type of monster he is, Avery isn't very tall in his human form. Eye Colour: Orange Hair Colour/Style: Dark gray ( partially styled after his behemoth form ) Skin Colour: Average Clothing Style/Colours: Semi-formal Extra: n/a References: Human form / Natural form Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Amityville Faculty Category:Monsters